


Hot Mess

by Koorime_Hyuuga



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, F/M, Friendship, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Masturbation, Puberty, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Teenage Drama, Wet Dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koorime_Hyuuga/pseuds/Koorime_Hyuuga
Summary: Não sei quando meus sentimentos evoluíram para isso. Essas sensações de ternura e amor, antes alojados em meu peito, desciam agora pelo meu corpo e se transformavam em desejo. Havia algo estranho e novo nela, ou seria em mim?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trata-se de uma história para maiores de 18 anos. Apesar de não conter linguagens de baixo calão, as insinuações a atitudes envolvem sexualidade. Se você é menor e deseja continuar, não me responsabilizo.

Não sei ao certo quando aquilo mudou dentro de mim.

Minhas pernas não se mexiam, na verdade, todo o meu corpo estava em estado de torpor completo. Eu tentava entender o que acontecia comigo. Engoli em seco, escondido nas sombras, apenas observando-a.

Ela estava sentada sobre uma chaminé, observando atentamente qualquer movimento suspeito na noite iluminada de Paris.

Nada! Absolutamente nada de incrível ocorreu naquele dia para que esse sentimento estranho viesse parar aqui. Essas sensações de ternura e amor, alojados em meu peito desde sempre, desciam agora pelo meu corpo e se transformavam em desejo.

Meu olhar felino, ambientado para o escuro, percorreram o corpo feminino dentro daqueles trajes justos que jamais haviam me afetado tanto quanto hoje. Ela devia ter quinze anos – assim como eu, ou talvez um ano a menos -, seu corpo em desenvolvimento, bem trabalhado pelos dias em que pulávamos de prédio em prédio pela cidade, seus seios não muito grandes e curvas bem delineadas... tudo nela estava ali, ou melhor, sempre esteve, bem exposto, para que qualquer um pudesse admirar. Mas porque hoje? Por que somente hoje eu me dei conta?

Havia algo estranho e novo nela, ou seria em mim? Algo que não me permitia afastar o olhar e que puxava minhas mãos enluvadas para perto dela. Sentia-me incomodado por querer tocá-la tanto daquela forma. Mais do que me era permitido. Ladybug sequer deixava-me segurar sua mão.

Respirei profundamente, sentindo minhas bochechas pegarem fogo com aqueles pensamentos hediondos.

Olhei para o céu onde débeis estrelas ainda rebrilhavam sob as nuvens de uma tempestade que se avizinhava. Perfeito. Sou um gato e deveria odiar chuva...mas, no momento, talvez um banho de água fria fosse a melhor opção.

Voltei o olhar para Ladybug de novo. Eu jamais conseguiria dobrá-la à minha vontade. Não faço nem idéia de quem ela seja – apesar de já ter tentado convencê-la a se revelar inúmeras vezes – e isso é o que faz dessa situação a mais estranha possível.

Eu não conheço essa garota. Sequer sei seu nome.

E mesmo suas atitudes para comigo ainda não consegui compreendê-las. Seria ojeriza ou ela apenas foge das minhas investidas por falta de interesse? Confesso que na maioria das vezes volto para casa consternado, tentado a despertar do tolo sonhador que sou.

Ficar ali, observando-a, só pioraria a minha situação. Eu queria o corpo dela. Não faço idéia desde quando, mas esse fato se mostrava presente no meu corpo.

Resvalei pelo telhado, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível para mim. Ela não parece ter me notado em nenhum momento - ou fingiu não notar – de modo que pude voltar para casa sem qualquer risco e ciente do que eu precisava fazer agora – e que possivelmente me traria arrependimentos depois.

Desfiz minha transformação imediatamente ao que entrei pela janela de meu quarto.

— Adrien, está tud... – Plagg mal teve tempo de indagar qualquer esquisitice em minhas atitudes essa noite. Agarrei-o, juntamente com um generoso pedaço de queijo, abri um baú de roupas e joguei ambos dentro dele. – Ei, o que você...

— Fique aí! – interrompi o meu kwami – Não importa o que você ouvir, não saia.

Fechei-o lá dentro e espero ter sido bem enfático em minha ordem. Já bastava ter que escutar, não o queria tendo que observar o que eu planejava fazer. Era humilhante demais. Vergonhoso demais. Mas a necessidade me consumia e, se não fosse ciente, seria inconsciente enquanto dormia.

Joguei-me sobre a cama, respirando profundamente e sentindo minha parte intima latejar. Plagg certamente notou aquela elevação. Pus ambas as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando conter a vergonha que sentia. Isso nunca havia acontecido. Não transformado em Chat Noir. Não perto dela – muito menos no meio da cidade. Grunhi de raiva e decepção, abafando o som com as mãos.

Desci as mãos do rosto, me livrando da jaqueta e camiseta que estava acostumado a usar e gemi de forma involuntária pelo movimento causado em minha pélvis quando desci uma das mãos até a presilha de minha calça.

Fechei meus olhos e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem incondicionalmente quando deslizei umas das mãos por dentro da cueca, ainda vestido em meu jeans casual. Mordisquei o lábio inferior ao sentir meu próprio toque. Meu membro clamava por atenção, quente e duro como jamais estivera – e, de fato, nunca estive tão desesperado quanto hoje.

Lembrei-me de Ladybug. Não precisava muito para imaginar os contornos do corpo dela. Seus trajes denotavam cada detalhe de suas curvas sinuosas para tão pouca idade, apesar de tudo.

Pude ouvir minha boca soltando pequenos sons, ainda inaudíveis para qualquer outra pessoa – e, nesse caso, Plagg, que certamente já deveria estar na metade de seu queijo.

Expus meu órgão para fora da cueca, sentindo o conforto intensificar minhas sensações no momento em que imaginava os pequenos seios à minha disposição. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, da melhor maneira que eu poderia imaginar e seu rosto corado e suado. Ela estava sobre mim e descia e me beijava nos lábios da forma como sempre sonhei. Um beijo simples, mas sexy, sem aprofundamento, mas que brincava com minha boca.

Gemi novamente, um gemido alto. Senti que não resistiria por muito mais tempo – e não queria, o desejo já me consumia há pelo menos meia hora -, aquela imagem impensada de Ladybug em minha mente certamente traria problemas futuros em minhas lutas com ela.

Ergui meus joelhos, impulsionando minha pélvis contra minha própria mão, enquanto bombeava meu membro, imaginando-a ali, pronunciando meu codinome – Chat! Ah, Chat!.

Eu a fazia minha. Finalmente minha.

Continuei os movimentos, alternando-os de vez enquanto e sentindo-os ficarem mais rápidos involuntariamente.

Meu rosto alvo agora se encontrava vermelho. Minha mente nublada sequer pensava mais na realidade. Entreabri os lábios sentindo aquela sensação ficar mais forte dentro de mim e se apoderar do meu corpo.

Eu estava dentro dela. Consumido pela felicidade. Tolo gatinho sonhador.

Gemi o nome dela sem querer, não...seu codinome - Ladybug!— enquanto o gozo explodia sobre meu abdômen. Aquilo rapidamente me trouxe de volta à realidade dos fatos. Relaxei e olhei para baixo. A vergonha ficou mais evidente em meu rosto.

Olhei em volta procurando qualquer pano ou papel que me auxiliasse naquele momento crítico, enquanto a tristeza se apoderava de mim. Minha imaginação era um martírio.

Guardei meu membro dentro da cueca e fechei minhas calças. Minhas bochechas avermelhadas e suadas demonstravam todos aqueles desejos ocultos em mim que resolveram aflorar de um dia para o outro.

Não. Eu já a observava. Sempre a observei.

Sempre, sempre soube. Sempre me dei conta do quão sexy a achava. Do quão atraente ela era para mim. Mas meu corpo resolveu me trair. Não me deixaria mais esconder esses sentimentos promíscuos.

Plagg saiu do “confinamento”, atravessando-o como um espírito faz com uma parede. Bem a tempo.

— Adrien, o que houve? – notei a pergunta somente após o kwami encarar meu rosto por alguns silenciosos e demorados segundos.

Abaixei a cabeça escondendo meu olhar. Não queria ter que explicá-lo, muito menos dar qualquer desculpa. Também sei que, pela idade dessa criaturinha, certamente ele sabe o que andei fazendo, todavia achei que ele não precisaria de respostas

Respirei fundo, tentando absorver toda aquela informação. Não era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, nem muito menos seria a ultima. Mas a tentação que me levou ao ato era nova e me assustava.

Lembrei-me do olhar nublado pelo prazer de minha lady. Ela clamando por mim e por mais. Pus a mão contra o rosto, escondendo a face pervertida que se formava. Eu não era assim. Adrien Agreste era o jovem polido e educado que todos desejavam que ele fosse.

Não. Aquele imoral que veria Ladybug com outros olhos – olhos de felino, pronto para atacar sua presa -, aquele era Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ladybug”

Jamais imaginei o quanto uma palavra pudesse afetar tanto a minha vida, dominar meus pensamentos e, agora, meu corpo.

Minhas sessões de auto vexame tornavam-se constantes, mais do que eu mesmo aceitaria como saudável. Ver meu corpo espelhado naquele azul profundo que eram seus olhos fazia-me corar nas infinitas possibilidades que eu vinha imaginando.

Ora, voltava para casa e deitava em minha cama. Ali passava os próximos minutos, completamente taciturno, travando uma batalha interna contra meu atual inimigo: os hormônios.

Sentia-me um idiota, consciente da puberdade que vivenciava, procurando sempre uma boa oportunidade.

Eu não devia ter feito aquilo! – esse era o pensamento que sempre voltava à mente em meus momentos de auto concentração. Pensar em Ladybug tornara-se um vício – um vício do qual não posso escapar facilmente. Um vício que me tentava sempre a querer mais.

Levei as mãos ao meu rosto, gemendo de frustração e irritação. Lutar ao lado dela tem me trazido dores das quais eu jamais pensei que pudesse sentir. Sempre sonhei em beijá-la, abraçá-la, mas tocá-la da forma como venho almejando? Jamais fui tão ingênuo em meus sonhos – aliás, não sei bem se a palavra “ingênuo” combinaria com os pensamentos hediondos que ando tendo.

Plagg não entendia – ou fingia não entender -, apenas se sentava bem longe, saboreando o mais demoradamente possível seu pedaço de queijo. Ele parecia respeitar a minha privacidade, de forma que não mais questionava o meu comportamento esquisito.

Um baque surdo em meu quarto desviou minha atenção. Sentei na cama, buscando qualquer sinal do kwami e, estranhamente, ele havia sumido. Agucei meus instintos. Para ele se esconder, alguém estava ali. Olhei para a porta, mas a luzes da casa continuavam apagadas. O relógio marcava as duas horas da madrugada, certamente ninguém estaria acordado.

A iluminação tênue da noite entrava pela minha janela e, por ela pude ver um dos vidros semi aberto. Crispei meus olhos, tentando enxergar qualquer movimentação no recinto. Cogitei a possibilidade de algum akuma surgir, entretanto ninguém sabia a minha identidade.

Foi quando eu a vi. Ela estava ali. Escondida na sombra do meu sofá. Agachada e me observando. Meu único objeto de fascínio estava agora em meu quarto.

Eu estava perturbado. Sentia as batidas do meu coração perderem o compasso, e eu não sabia se era pelo fato da própria Ladybug estar ali, ou pelo propósito que a levara a estar ali. Será que ela havia me seguido? Não, minha lady jamais faria isso. Não quando ela mesma se negava a mostrar sua identidade.

Ela se levantou, como uma perfeita gatuna se revelando das trevas. Esse deveria ser o meu papel. Pisquei os olhos, confuso com a atitude da mesma quando a vi seguir em minha direção.

Ponderei os motivos de Ladybug estar ali, todavia, nenhum me pareceu mais plausível do que o fato dela saber quem eu era. Tentei me levantar, mas sua mão enluva foi de encontro ao meu peito, forçando-me a ficar sentado novamente.

Arfei com seu toque e tentei não fazer nenhum tipo de comentário que pusesse em risco a integridade da minha identidade secreta, não enquanto não tivesse a certeza de que era este o motivo de sua presença. Ela parou na minha frente, olhei para cima, encarando seus belos olhos sob a máscara vermelha.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com essa proximidade – ela ainda estava lá, de pé, entre minhas pernas -, e puder ver em seu rosto que o constrangimento não era menor que o meu. Malditos pensamentos pervertidos. Aquilo era uma tentativa de me seduzir? Infelizmente, funcionava perfeitamente bem. Tentei me esgueirar para trás em minha cama, de forma que pudesse esconder meu desejo por ela, mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela me seguiu? Eu parei, meio desajustado com nossas posições. Ladybug engatinhou por cima de mim. Ela parecia aflita, mas uma risada escapou por seus lábios.

Eu mal conseguia acreditar em tudo o que acontecia. Sei que ela devia conhecer muitos cidadãos parisienses, e não seria nenhuma surpresa se ela me conhecesse, dada a minha fama. Mas será que essa garota sabia da paixão que eu nutria por ela? Ou ela era apenas mais uma fã maluca de um garoto modelo? Seria muito abuso aproveitar-se de seus poderes para tal atitude. Eu iria reclamar?

Apesar da turbulência de pensamentos, não pude deixar de me alegrar por pensar que a heroína que eu amo também me deseja, mas ela iria me aceitar mesmo sabendo que sou o gato de rua pela qual não nutre nenhum interesse? Minhas feições soturnas fizeram com que o riso morresse em seus lábios.

Ladybug notou minha confusão interna. Ela parecia saber de tudo que se passava em minha mente – exceto quando eu admirava em nossos momentos de batalha juntos, ela sequer me notava.

\- Está assustado? – ela perguntou, atraindo meu olhar novamente enquanto tocava levemente nos meus dedos sobre a cama. Não respondi. Estava atarefado demais contemplando seu rosto após aquelas míseras palavras direcionadas a mim. – Adrien...

Ela sabia meu nome.

Mal pude conter o arrepio que percorreu o meu corpo, juntamente com o desejo que se instalava cada vez mais intensamente na minha pélvis. Por favor, não olhe para baixo.

A admiração cobria meu rosto. Eu não conseguia ser metade do que eu era quando protegido pela minha máscara preta. Estava confuso e envergonhado. Aquela minha forma ridícula, fraca e solitária. Mais uma pessoa que eu temia magoar caso fugisse do padrão.

Poças de luz pálidas se abriam sob as nuvens, iluminando mais intensamente o meu quarto. Senti uma onda de confiança subir meu corpo ao poder olhar com mais clareza aquele rosto.

\- Não... – respondi finalmente – você está?

Aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Eu via a pura timidez em seu rosto. Apesar de toda a confiança que Ladybug tinha, eu sabia que invasões de casa – muito menos de quartos – e de privacidade alheia iam muito além de qualquer coragem para as atitudes heroicas que estávamos acostumados.

\- Também não. – ela riu.

Ainda assim, eu precisava fazer aquela pergunta.

\- O que faz aqui?

Nenhuma resposta me foi dita, mas pude ver seu olhar intenso descendo finalmente aos meus lábios. Por favor, que não desça mais. Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça até que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração sobre a minha. Eu não fechei os meus, não perderia aquilo jamais. Ladybug pareceu hesitar no último momento, mas eu fui mais rápido, levando uma mão até sua cabeça e a puxando para mim. Selei nossos lábios com um beijo forte e um tanto violento. Seus olhos se abriram e miraram os meus, e pude ver meu reflexo determinado.

Nos separamos apenas para absorver o que acabara de acontecer.

Eu finalmente beijei minha lady.

Sei que jurei não demonstrar qualquer atitude semelhante ao meu alter ego, mas o sorriso malicioso que se formou em meu rosto facilmente me revelaria, todavia não foi isso que Ladybug pensou quando novamente me beijou.

Agarrei-a pela cintura, subindo mais em minha cama e levando-a comigo. Ela se desequilibrou em sua posição, caindo deitada sobre mim e, sinceramente, nesta altura, minha ereção era a última coisa com a qual eu me preocuparia. Sei que ela notou o volume em contato com a sua barriga - seu leve arregalar de olhos e as bochechas instantaneamente coradas me revelaram. Eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar. Apesar da nossa pouca idade, eu a desejava demais e, nas últimas semanas, esse fato tem atrapalhado a minha rotina.

Beijávamo-nos de forma desajustada, nossos dentes colidiam e nossos narizes se esbarravam. O beijo parecia ser o menor dos nossos desejos, quando nossas mãos trabalhavam tão arduamente no corpo um do outro. Finalmente pude sentir seus contornos, mesmo sobre aquele tecido que a encobria completamente. Como eu me livraria daquilo? Ela parecia querer o mesmo, desesperada em me ver livre do meu usual casaco. Retirei-o com urgência tendo sua ajuda e, assim que me vi livre do mesmo, senti suas mãos penetrarem por baixo da minha blusa.

Não era justo. Ela me deixaria nu antes mesmo de eu ver um dedo livre dela.

\- Ladybug... – ela me beijava desesperadamente, eu mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras – Ladybug, espera... – tentei segurá-la, mas ela contornou minhas mãos, agarrando meus cabelos e trazendo-me para si. Fico feliz que ela me deseje tanto quanto eu a desejava, mas eu também precisava ganhar alguma coisa ali. – My lady... – falei, impensadamente, como forma de atrair sua atenção. Ela instantaneamente parou o que fazia. Repreendi-me mentalmente. Eu era muito estúpido!

A empurrei pelos ombros para longe de mim, de forma que eu pudesse olhar seus olhos. – Suas roupas... – tentei continuar no assunto que deveria tratar e, incrivelmente, pareceu funcionar. Após alguns segundos, meio aturdida, ela olhou para baixo, ainda com seu rosto corado, e pareceu ponderar o que fazer. Pelo jeito, assim como eu, ela sequer sabia como tirar aquela coisa, a não ser que desfizesse sua transformação.

\- Espere aqui! – mal tive tempo de me pronunciar. Ela correu para uma porta do meu quarto, abrindo e se deparando com meu closet. Olhou por dentro e olhou novamente para fora. – Seu banheiro fica aonde?

\- O quê...?

\- Isso aqui vai servir, por favor, não olhe! – sentenciou, dando uma última olhada e fechando-se no pequeno recinto com minhas roupas. Olhei estupefato para suas atitudes completamente decididas, quando escutei alguns murmúrios misturados de uma segunda voz vindo do meu armário - provavelmente era sua kwami – e, novamente, a tentação se apossou de mim. Eu queria ir lá, descobrir quem era ela e continuar o que fazíamos, mesmo com a garota que conheceria naquela instante.

Não demorou muito para que ela saísse de lá, vestindo sua costumeira máscara vermelha de bolinhas, mas eu finalmente – e eu digo de novo, finalmente – podia ver seus braços e suas pernas. Nós podíamos fazer aquilo com nossos trajes? Engasguei com o resto do seu visual. Meus olhos arregalados não acreditavam no que viam. Ela vestia uma camisa minha e senti minha ereção latejar de forma dolorosa com o pensamento do que poderia ter por baixo daquela roupa.

Gemi baixo, sentindo-me completamente excitado e querendo me livrar daquele sofrimento. Eu nunca ficara tanto tempo duro assim e temia por quanto ainda pudesse aguentar. Ela ouviu, e seu sorriso malicioso certamente seria algo que não me permitiria mais a concentração em nossas batalhas.

Ladybug caminhou de volta à minha cama, subindo novamente sobre o meu corpo. Eu a segurei pela cintura, ainda por cima da roupa. Busquei, discretamente, qualquer objeto atrás dela que me permitisse vislumbrar o que estava ficando de fora da blusa. Nada. Eu precisaria me lembrar de espalhar alguns espelhos por esse quarto. Senti minha respiração engatar com esse possível pensamento promíscuo. Já não bastasse o que fazíamos, eu ainda encontrava meios de parecer mais depravado.

Reprimi essas ideias, me focando na jovem que, agora, sentava sobre mim e, tive a certeza de que ela não estava usando absolutamente nada por baixo daquele tecido. De forma ousada, Ladybug sentou-se sobre meu órgão, gemendo ao contado do mesmo. Pude sentir sua parte íntima, quente e levemente úmida, de forma a molhar meu jeans. Ela estava realmente excitada. Eu podia ser inexperiente, mas conhecia muito bem todos os sinais de desejo do corpo feminino, não que eu me orgulhasse de minhas buscas pela internet, mas eram necessárias, dado determinado momento da minha vida.

Puxei seu corpo contra mim, intensificando nosso contato. Ela arfou, me fazendo pulsar de desejo. Eu não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Reivindiquei seus lábios mais uma vez no momento em que ela pôs suas mãos dentro de minha camisa, alisando meu peitoral e subindo pela minha gola, até atingir meu pescoço. Ela segurou meu rosto, introduzindo sua língua dentro da minha boca pela primeira vez. Aquilo foi maravilhoso. Seu aroma, seu gosto, sua textura. Eu não podia ficar mais louco.

\- Ladybug...

\- Shhh... – ela pôs um dedo contra a minha boca, retirando suas mãos de dentro da minha camisa e puxando a mesma para cima. – Você não vai querer quebrar o clima agora com uma das suas piadas, não é? Gatinho bobo...

Arregalei os olhos antes dela arrebatar meus lábios novamente.

Ela sabia.

Desde quando?

E, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos a resposta veio, ainda que de forma sedutora.

\- Quem mais me chamaria de “my lady” senão meu gato preto? – ela riu. Ela deveria rir?

\- Ladybug eu nã...

\- Hey! – ela tapou minha boca completamente com sua mão – Eu também fiquei surpresa, mas eu estou com Adrien agora e, quem sabe... – ela murmurou em tom zombeteiro, aproximando-se do meu ouvido - ...depois você também não descubra quem é Ladybug?

Arregalei meus olhos em total surpresa. Finalmente eu conheceria minha lady. Ela notou meu olhar de felicidade e posso dizer que sua expressão me foi completamente inesperada. Ladybug franziu o cenho para mim, ainda que nossas posições fossem bastante comprometedoras, ela conseguiu rapidamente livrar-se de sua cara de deleite.

\- O que foi? – não resisti a pergunta, descendo minhas mãos por suas coxas expostas. Ela as segurou, impedindo qualquer movimento a mais.

\- Você está com Ladybug agora! Prometa-me que vai esquecer quem está por baixo da máscara!

Eu sorri. Um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso típico de Chat Noir. Ela corou, perdendo um pouco de sua pose.

\- Eu estou com as duas agora... – alisei suas coxas, subindo até seu quadril por baixo da blusa - ...mas o importante é que eu estou aqui. – Aproveitei-me de sua guarda baixa e subi mais um pouco, resvalando a ponta de meus dedos na circunferência de seus seios. – Aproveite... – finalmente alcancei-os, hipnotizando-a com minhas palavras. Rolei meus dedos pelos seus mamilos rígidos - ...sei que você também me quer.

Não faço ideia de onde havia conseguido coragem para tanto flerte e ousadia. Sei que a essência de Chat Noir vivia dentro de mim, mas a máscara me proporcionava a segurança de nunca decepcionar ninguém com minha verdadeira personalidade. Entretanto, aquela jovem havia me aceitado, mesmo sabendo quem eu era. Ela estava disposta a compartilhar todos os seus segredos em uma só noite, então eu daria a ela todos os meus.

Ela arqueou seu corpo para trás, instigando-me a continuar massageando seus seios. Desci minhas mãos, escutando um baixo muxoxo vindo de seus lábios. Segurei na barra de sua camisa e a puxei para cima, recebendo uma expressão envergonhada e mãos que me impediam de completar o ato. Olhei-a nos olhos, tentando manter minha sanidade para que eu transmitisse o mínimo de segurança possível. Pude vê-la engolindo em seco e fechando-os com força, quando me permitiu despi-la completamente – faltando apenas sua máscara.

O quarto estava escuro, e me repreendi por não ter acendido nenhuma luz até agora. Eu não conseguia ver muito, mas seus contornos – que já me eram bastante familiares devido a sua indumentária – estavam ali, para não decepcionar ninguém, muito menos a mim. Tudo aquilo parecia efêmero demais, mas eu não ligava. Estávamos juntos, e a promessa dela ainda permanecia em minha mente.

Mal suportei a sensação de perder o ar por um segundo, quando senti uma mão curiosa roçando na parte da frente de minha calça. Agarrei novamente seus seios, sentindo-a ficar agitada sobre mim. Eu investia meu quadril contra ela, em pequenas estocadas, ainda vestido. Seu gemido tornou aquilo desesperador. Eu não aguentaria mais.

Surpreendendo-a virei e deitei-a em minha cama ficando sobre ela. Deslizei uma mão pela parte interna de sua coxa, sentindo a tez macia e úmida. O quadril dela se levantou, indo de encontro aos meus dedos. Eu não sabia muito como trabalhar ali, todavia sentia que precisava tocá-la antes de tentar o próximo passo. O pensamento me escapou no momento em que rocei a ponta dos dedos em sua intimidade. A menina arfou, soltando um gemido alto conforme eu deslizava.

Senti algo queimando dentro de mim. Eu precisava fazê-la minha. Como tantas vezes havia sonhado ou imaginado. Plagg, que fora testemunha de todos os meus devaneios, eu sequer fazia ideia de onde ele se encontrava agora, e mesmo a kwami presente de Ladybug eu não me recordava.

Ergui os olhos até achar os dela, completamente perdido e desconfortável. Ansiando por aquilo sem saber se havia seu consentimento. Ela olhou para mim, apoiando suas mãos em minha nuca e me puxando para mais um beijo.

Me posicionei, inconscientemente, entre as pernas dela e seu quadril se elevou, encaixando-se melhor ao meu. Desci uma mão, buscando a abertura de minha calça. Ela estava molhada na frente, e mal pude conter o sorriso de satisfação que me escapou dos lábios. Puxei o zíper e expus meu órgão. Aquilo me desestabilizou completamente, de forma que eu quase terminei naquele exato momento. Afundei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, inalando dali seu perfume e sentindo suas carícias em meus cabelos. Fichei os olhos com força e apertei o travesseiro com uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça, buscando meu auto controle. Aquilo se acumulava dentro de mim, e minha expectativa para que nada desse errado se esvaía aos poucos.

Nossos corpos se grudaram, assim como nossas intimidades. Senti aquele local quente e a vi abrindo a boca, inalando o ar pesadamente.

Sei que gemi relativamente alto, pois o olhar de minha lady recaiu sobre mim. Um olhar que demonstrava um misto de perplexidade e divertimento.

Desci uma mão, guiando meu próprio membro até sua entrada - ou onde eu achava que seria. Seus músculos, trabalhados pelos infindáveis dias de lutas contra akumas, se contraíram, assim como os meus. Forcei meu quadril aonde me parecia certo de investir. Pouco entrou realmente e comecei a me preocupar. As expressões de Ladybug não tornavam aquilo melhor - seu rosto se contraía em um misto de dor e apreensão. Não importa o que eu fizesse, somente metade de mim havia entrado onde devia.

\- Relaxe...por favor. - murmurei de forma entrecortada e, sinceramente, não sei se o pedido foi para ela ou para mim.

Meu nome foi proferido por aqueles lábios, assim que me senti afundando mais em seu ventre. Tentei me movimentar, mas suas mãos em meus ombros me impediram.

Não sei ao certo quando perdi meu controle - e meu caráter -, mas fui contra qualquer vontade de minha lady pela primeira vez. Retirei meu pênis, somente para investir novamente contra ela. Seu grito - que mais parecia de prazer - somente me preocupou pelo fato de que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo.

Como esperado, eu não resisti mais do que três minutos, não após sentir Ladybug arfando embaixo de mim, arqueando suas costas e gemendo meu nome. Aquilo tudo me inundou numa explosão de prazer completamente nova. Levei meus lábios aos seios, aumentando a intensidade do seu prazer. Ela abraçou minha cabeça, impedindo-me de parar o que fazia. E, ali, em meio ao calor e maciez da sua pele, senti o ar me faltando, abri os lábios proferindo gemidos dos quais não me recordava ter feito antes. Fechei meus olhos, tentando estabilizar minha sanidade e minha mente.

\- Adrien...

Eu escutava meu nome, mas sequer conseguia deixar aquela posição.

\- Adrien! Está tudo bem?

A voz de Plagg me trouxe à realidade. O que ele fazia ali? Certamente que Ladybug já havia descoberto quem eu era, todavia não haveria motivos para esconder meu kwami - mas nem por isso ele deveria aparecer em meio aquele momento nosso.

\- Adrien...acorda!

Abri meus olhos em total espanto. O cheiro de Ladybug havia sumido, dando lugar ao perfume da minha própria roupa de cama. Levantei a cabeça, tentando me situar ao local e adaptando minha vista à claridade. Eu estava deitado, de bruços, o rosto contra o travesseiro e Plagg me puxando de volta para a realidade.

Um sonho.

Levantei aturdido. Não sabia até que ponto tudo aquilo fora real. Sentei em minha cama e, para minha infelicidade, a única realidade era o que se fazia presente em minha calça, juntamente à uma incomoda umidade que eu conhecia muito bem.

Eu fiz de novo.

Sonhar com Ladybug tem se tornado uma rotina, perdendo apenas para minhas sessões vexatórias de auto alívio.

Mas o último sonho prometia algo mais. Prometia tudo aquilo que eu sonhava, mais do que qualquer beijo ou carícia. Aquele sonho prometia a felicidade.

Não sei se meu subconsciente acertaria no julgamento, dando uma pista de quem minha lady pudesse ser. Eu queria ter continuado aquilo até o final, mas como todo sonho imoral que me acometia, ele sempre terminava após meu orgasmo.

Eu precisava de um banho. Levantei, passando uma mão em meus cabelos bagunçados, enquanto a outra segurava minha semi-ereção matinal contra meu corpo. Entrei no banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Minha expressão deveria demonstrar vergonha por aquilo tudo, talvez confusão, entretanto, aquele olhar e sorriso que meu rosto esboçava, cada vez que me lembrava de tudo o que havia acabado de sonhar, não eram meus.

"Sair para namorar de noite..."

Talvez eu precisasse castrar um certo gato.


End file.
